Fei, T'aimes Pas Tes Cadeaux ?
by Neant
Summary: Se retrouver seul un 24 décembre ? Pas de sa faute. Recevoir tout un tas de colis ce jour-là ? Très étrange. Lire les petits mots présents dans ceux-ci ? Mauvaise idée. Ouvrir les cadeaux reçus ? Suicidaire. Utiliser les cadeaux si gentiment offerts ? JAMAIS ! Remercier les expéditeurs ? Et puis quoi encore... Chances d'arriver à faire aimer Noël à Wufei après ça ? Nulles.


**Bêta :** MoOonshine

**Couple :** 02x05

**Disclaimer :** Mobile Suit Gundam Wing est la propriété exclusive de Sunrise et Bandai Visual.

Normalement, je suis censée publier le chapitre 4 de** "He's Mine !"**, mais vu que c'est le 25 décembre… je vous offre à la place un one-shot spécial Noël ! Bah quoi ? Tout le monde le fait, alors pourquoi pas moi ? (PASKEEEEE !) Cet OS est la suite de **"Fei, Faut Qu'on Parle !",** mais il peut très bien se lire indépendamment de ma précédente fic. Pour vous donner un petit aperçu de cette histoire, voici ce que vous n'y trouverez pas :

De la dinde aux marrons (et je ne parle pas de Réléna, rhooo !), du canard à l'orange, des chapons aux champignons, etc. En clair, pas de massacre de volatiles pour servir de pitance dans cette histoire ! Pas de boules (mais à quoi vous pensez ?), ni de guirlandes, ni d'anges pour décorer le sapin, puisqu'il n'y aura pas de sapin. Il n'y aura pas non plus de grand dîner familial avec toute la bande réunie au complet (les repas de familles, c'est déjà galère de les vivre, alors les écrire…), ni d'embrassades sirupeuses et mignonnes avec la langue sous le gui (y a pas de gui !), ni de longues déclarations d'amour avec _finish_ sous la couette si affinité... Hé oui, c'est possible de faire une fic sur Noël sans tout cela !

N'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que le Heero x Duo dans la vie, il y a d'autres personnages et d'autres couples aussi…

Bonne lecture.

**-oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo-**

Fei, T'aimes pas tes Cadeaux ?

**-oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo- **

Wufei Chang n'aimait pas particulièrement Noël.

Pour les croyants, c'était un jour sacré où l'on célébrait la naissance de Jésus, le Fils de Dieu.

Mais Wufei ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Pour certains, c'était une occasion annuelle de se retrouver en famille, de célébrer ce jour férié en festoyant jusqu'au soir.

Mais Wufei n'avait plus de famille.

Pour d'autres, cette fête ignoble n'était que le reflet édifiant d'un monde capitaliste sans cœur ni pitié, personnifié à travers un homme habillé de rouge - merci _Coca Cola_ - qui vous poussait à consommer plus que de raison pour un évènement qui ne valait pourtant pas que l'on se ruine de la sorte.

Mais Wufei se foutait du côté commercial de Noël comme de sa première rencontre avec Une.

Enfin, pour les derniers, c'était juste une excuse pour passer du temps avec sa moitié et lui offrir les plus beaux des présents, histoire de lui montrer qu'on l'aimait à la folie.

Hélas pour Wufei, il n'était pas seul.

Maxwell, son amant, se chargeait tous les jours de le lui rappeler activement grâce au sport de chambre qu'ils pratiquaient en duo sous la couette.

Et doublement hélas pour lui, il ne pouvait passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec son compagnon puisque ce dernier avait une mission de dernière minute à effectuer, la veille de Noël.

**-xOx-**

_Saloperie de Preventers._

_Saloperie de mission._

_Saloperie de fête à la con._

**-xOx-**

Yuy, Winner et Barton étaient également absents.

Tant mieux.

Wufei n'avait absolument **aucune** envie de savoir ce que ces trois satyres à la libido exacerbée comptaient faire dans la suite qu'ils avaient réservé dans leur hôtel cinq étoiles à Dubaï…

Bref, aujourd'hui, il était seul.

Comme pratiquement tous les autres jours de la semaine.

Mais il ne détestait pas Noël.

Il ne l'avait jamais connu.

Il ne pouvait pas haïr ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer non plus.

Aussi, affalé dans le canapé du salon, il somnolait, ne sachant que faire.

Un 24 décembre.

**-xOx-**

_Journée de merde._

_Boulot de merde._

_Emploi du temps de merde._

**-xOx-**

Il fut sur le point de s'endormir, lorsque quelqu'un sonna.

Il se leva, grommela pour la forme et partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Un agent postal au nez rougi par le froid, le salua en descendant de son scooter.

**-xOx-**

-M'sieur Chang Wufei ?

- Lui-même.

- Super ! J'ai un gros colis rien qu'pour vous !

- Ah bon ? Et qui me l'envoie ?

- 'Tendez que j'regarde… Bon Dieu ! Ca vient de m'zelle Réléna Peacecraft ! Z'en avez d'la chance !

- Sûr...

- Pouvez m'signer l'papier siouplaît ?

- Voilà.

- Merci m'sieur Chang ! Et Joyeux Noël !

- C'est ça, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi…

**-xOx-**

Wufei referma la porte d'entrée et reprit sa place sur le sofa, sidéré.

Depuis quand Peacecraft lui envoyait-elle des colis ?

Depuis quand avait-elle découvert que Yuy n'était pas le seul homme au monde ?

Dans un mélange de crainte et de curiosité, il ouvrit son paquet.

A sa gauche, une lettre, à sa droite, un cadeau.

Il prit la lettre.

**-xOx-**

_Cher Chang Wufei,_

_Lors d'une importante réunion à laquelle tu ne fus pas invité, j'ai appris par Quatre que tu étais désormais le petit ami officiel de Duo Maxwell. Je te prie d'agréer mes sincères remerciements. Grâce à ton abnégation, Heero est sauvé. Je connaissais les penchants peu orthodoxes de Duo Maxwell pour les hommes, une ignominie de plus à rajouter à son palmarès, de même que je savais qu'il traquait tel un prédateur fourbe et sournois, la pureté d'Heero pour lui enlever sa virginité, c'est pourquoi j'ai cru pendant un temps qu'il allait parvenir à ses fins. Mais à présent, cette peur n'a plus de raison d'être. Ton sacrifice consistant à partager la couche de ce malotru a permis de préserver l'innocence et le bon sens d'Heero qui peut dorénavant se consacrer tout entier à me séduire - dans le but inavoué que je te révèle néanmoins - de faire de moi sa seule et unique compagne._ _  
_

_C'est pour cette raison que je t'envoie ces modestes présents. Tu as ma gratitude éternelle. Mais fais bien attention : Duo Maxwell étant un goujat de premier ordre sans une once de morale, j'ai bien peur que tu n'aies à utiliser lesdits présents plus tôt que tu ne le penses. La fidélité n'ayant jamais été son point fort, je te conseille également de vérifier ses fréquentations. Il t'a sûrement déjà trompé sans que tu ne le saches. Tu vas probablement me dire que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité._ _  
_

_Je te souhaite d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année,_ _  
_

_Réléna Peacecraft._

**-xOx-**

Wufei ne résista pas à l'envie de se pincer, histoire de voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

Peacecraft venait carrément de le remercier et de manière indirecte, de l'insulter en même temps.

Mais surtout, elle avait écrit que Yuy était… pur ?

Innocent ?

Vierge ?

Il éclata de rire.

Si seulement elle savait qu'il faisait des parties de jambes en l'air avec Barton et Winner - en même temps, dans le même lit _King Size_ - elle en mangerait sa couronne !

Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Yuy, la draguer pour faire d'elle sa petite amie ?

L'horreur !

Il préfèrerait sûrement se faire auto-sauter une deuxième fois avec son _Gundam_ !

Réprimant un nouveau fou-rire, il ouvrit son cadeau.

Ah.

Heu…

C'était quoi ça ?

Pourquoi y avait-il cinq boîtes de mouchoirs en papier devant lui ?

Non ?

Nooon !

Cela n'avait tout de même pas un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait dit sur Maxwell à la fin, si ?

Si ?

Incroyable !

Alors comme ça, quand il se retrouvera seul parce que Maxwell aura décidé d'aller voir ailleurs, c'est la seule solution qui lui resterait ?

L'utilisation intense sa main droite ainsi que de sept-cent-cinquante _Kleenex_ - à raison de cent-cinquante mouchoirs par paquet - pour se consoler ?

La vache, elle était vraiment à côté de ses pompes !

Maxwell, le tromper ?

Alors qu'il était hyper jaloux et ultra possessif ?

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas lire !

En attendant, il allait devoir ranger tout ce foutoir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour jeter la lettre aux ordures, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois.

Il poussa un long soupir, puis il l'ouvrit.

Oh non…

Encore lui !

**-xOx-**

- M'sieur Chang Wufei ! Z'allez bien depuis t'à l'heure ? Figurez-vous qu'j'ai d'autres trucs pour vous !

- D'autres ? Combien ?

- Ben pleins ! C'pour ça que j'suis venu en voiture c'te fois-ci, l'scooter était trop p'tit pour tout prendre !

- Ah.

- 'Tendez deux s'condes, j'vais les chercher !

- Je ne bouge pas...

**-xOx-**

_Putain de facteur._

_Putain de froid polaire._

_Putain de réveillon de Noël de merde !_

**-xOx-**

- Tenez m'sieur Chang, y a trois colis ! Hop, un p'tit autographe et il sont à vous !

- Voilà.

- Merci m'sieur ! Allez, j'vous souhaite une nouvelle fois un Joyeux Noël !

- Pareil.

**-xOx-**

Merquise Zechs, Po Sally et Schbeiker Hilde.

Trois expéditeurs, trois colis et s'il se fiait au premier paquet qu'il avait reçu, trois raisons différentes de baliser comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit de vol de cookies.

Alors, lequel allait-il ouvrir en premier ?

Va pour Schbeiker.

**-xOx-**

_Yo Wufei, ça va ?_

_Duo m'a dit que t'étais son p'tit copain maintenant ! Wahou, c'est énorme ! Putain, tu me cloues sur place là ! Toi qu'es si coincé du cul, j'aurais jamais cru que tu finirais avec une bête de sexe comme lui ! Mais c'est vrai que vous faites un beau couple finalement ! Vous êtes trop choux ! Ouais, même toi ! Allez, pour fêter ça, je t'envoie de vieux magazines que j'ai retrouvé dans la chambre où il créchait avant. Fais gaffe, faut pas qu'il les voit, sinon il va me tuer ! Tu vas bien te rincer l'œil, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Et regarde bien la page 42 du numéro #71 de SoMe, tu vas halluciner sur place ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de faire ça ! C'est trop puissant !_ _  
_

_Noyons Joël mon grand !_ _  
_

_Hilde Schbeiker_

**-xOx-**

« Danger, ne **PAS** ouvrir ! Danger, ne **PAS** ouvrir ! ».

Voilà ce que lui hurlait son esprit vis-à-vis du cadeau à ses pieds.

Mais Wufei était un ancien pilote de _Gundam_.

Un _warrior_, un vrai.

Il passa outre l'avertissement.

Comme si son contenu était très dur à deviner…

De vieux magazines, trouvés dans l'ancienne piaule de Maxwell ?

Sûrement des _Playboy_ !

Il arracha le papier cadeau.

Oh mon Dieu…

C'était pire.

Des pornos gay !

Sado/masochisme, _fist-fucking_, bondage, maître/esclave, double pénétration, _bukkake_, fétichisme, _shibari_, _omorashi_...

Il y avait de tout.

Wufei sentit son âme se faire la malle.

Maxwell était un adepte de ce genres de pratiques...

Et il sortait avec _lui_ ? !

Chancelant, il se traîna jusque dans la cuisine, ouvrit à fond le robinet d'eau froide et passa immédiatement sa tête sous le filet d'eau.

Trop, trop f-froide !

**-xOx-**

Voilà, il était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Mais la vache, c'était carrément flippant !

Dire que son amant risquait à tout moment de lui tomber dessus, de l'attacher, de l'emmener il ne savait où pour lui faire il ne savait quoi et qu'il ne venait de l'apprendre que maintenant !

Brrr…

Inquiet, il regarda les deux colis restant avec appréhension.

C'était quoi ces cadeaux pourris qu'on lui envoyait ?

Ils voulaient le faire mourir de peur la veille de Noël, c'est ça ? !

S'armant de courage, de témérité et d'inconscience, il s'attaqua au paquet de Po.

**-xOx-**

_Mon cher Wufei,_ _  
_

_Comment vas-tu ? Apparemment pas très bien puisque Heero m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu avais viré de bord. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment cela a-t-il pu t'arriver ? Je sais que tu as toujours considéré les femmes comme étant inférieures et que tu ne les as jamais vraiment aimées, mais de là à vendre ton corps à des hommes… Non, je ne peux pas cautionner ce genre de pratiques ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu dois te sortir de ce cercle vicieux Wufei, je sais que tu le peux ! Te détruire de la sorte n'est pas une solution ! Comme je ne suis pas en mesure de passer Noël en ta compagnie, je t'envoie ce cadeau pour que tu penses à moi. Je t'aime Wufei ! Je t'ai toujours aimé ! S'il te plaît, redeviens normal !_ _  
_

_Joyeux Fêtes,_ _  
_

_Ta Sally Po adorée._

**-xOx-**

Q-QUOI ? !

Se prostituer ?

Lui ? !

Mais ça n'allait pas bien chez elle !

Yuy, ce sale enfoiré…

Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore allé lui raconter comme sottises ?

Dégoûté par tant de bêtises, il attrapa brusquement son cadeau et arracha le papier d'un geste rageur.

Il hurla.

Po venait de lui sauter à la gorge.

Stop, deux secondes…

Une Sally Po en plastique ?

D'accord, rectification : une poupée gonflable à son effigie.

Alors là, c'était le bouquet !

Il donna un coup de pied dans l'espèce de corps au sol.

Très mauvaise idée.

**-xOx-**

« - Tu veux que je te suce ? »

_« - Ahhh ! » _

« - Ecarte-moi les jambes ! »

_« - Ahhh ! » _

« - J'ai dit les jambes, gros pervers! »

_« - Ahhh ! » _

« - Oh oui, continue comme ça ! »

_« - Ahhh ! » _

« - Non, ne regarde pas ma culotte ! »

_« - Ahhh ! » _

« - Oups, je n'ai pas de culotte ! »

_« - Ahhh ! » _

**-xOx-**

Parce qu'en plus elle parlait quand on la touchait ?

Où était le bouton _off_ ?

OU ? ? ?

Cette chose ne s'arrêterait-elle donc jamais de gémir ?

Par pitié, quelle se taise !

Wufei allait devenir dingue.

Au moins, ses doutes étaient confirmés :

Ils avaient tous décidé de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche en le rendant fou !

Ce qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver…

Dans un état proche de la transe et de l'apoplexie, il s'attaqua au colis de Merquise.

**-xOx-**

_Wufei,_ _  
_

_Sale petit ingrat ! Je me pâme d'amour toi depuis notre première rencontre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En couchant avec cette espèce de femmelette à la tresse ? Ce crétin d'américain ? Comment as-tu osé ? ! Heureusement que Trowa m'a tout raconté ! Moi qui pensais que tu me réserverais ton dépucelage ! Barbare ! Assassin ! Sauvage ! Dire que j'aurais tant voulu lécher tes lèvres charnues, sucer tes si adorables tétons, caresser de mes mains tes fesses si douces et pénétrer ton cul si serré… Argh ! Misérable, tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière, ton corps peut encore m'appartenir ! Regarde donc la vidéo que je t'ai envoyé et maudis-toi d'avoir perdu un étalon tel que moi ! Tu me supplieras à genoux de venir te baiser quand tu l'auras vu ! Duo n'est rien comparé à moi ! Ce qu'il te fait, je peux le faire en beaucoup mieux ! Sois-en sûr !_ _  
_

_L'Etalon Sauvage à la Rapière d'Or._

**-xOx-**

…

…

…

A ce stade, Wufei n'était pas devenu pâle, ni blanc ou blafard, mais transparent.

Merde.

Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec Maxwell.

Jamais.

Il savait qu'il avait fait la plus grosse bourde de sa vie en acceptant de faire _ça_ avec lui.

Mais sur le moment, ils en avaient eu tous deux tellement besoin…

Et maintenant, les conséquences de cet acte lui retombaient dessus aussi implacablement que la mèche noire d'un _emo_ retombait sur sa moitié de visage.

Conscient de sa douce folie ainsi que d'un côté maso qu'il ne se connaissait pourtant pas, il mit le DVD que Merquise lui avait envoyé.

Horrifié, il découvrit que c'était en réalité une _sex tape_ de très bonne qualité où son ancien ennemi se masturbait sans honte en gémissant son nom.

_Ouch_ !

Il dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence : "l'Etalon Sauvage à la Rapière d'Or" était un surnom qui collait parfaitement au blond, vu la taille impressionnante de son organe reproducteur…

Malgré le K.O. technique de ses neurones, il entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Il alla l'ouvrir.

Encore.

**-xOx-**

- M'sieur Chang ! Vous allez rire ! J'ai oublié un paquet dans la voiture t'à l'heure !

- Ha. Ha. Ha.

- Ben, qu'est-c'qui vous arrive ? Z'êtes tout blanc, genre zombi de _Resident Evil_ ! Ca va ?

- Oui...

- Z'êtes sûr ? Pourtant j'entends des cris bizarres qui viennent d'chez vous ! Vous voulez pas que j'rentre jeter un p'tit coup d'œil ?

- SURTOUT PAS ! C'est simplement Merquise qui se br… hum, la télévision.

- La télé ?

- J'ai oublié de baisser le son.

- Ahhh ! J'comprends !

- Je signe où ?

- Ici m'sieur ! Bah dites donc, j'me répète, mais z'êtes drôlement chanceux comme type ! Tous ces cadeaux rien qu'pour vous ! On doit vachement vous aimer !

- C'est ça...

- Hein ?

- Non rien. Je réfléchissais à voix haute.

- Ah, okay ! Voilà, c'tout bon ! Au r'voir m'sieur Chang ! Et pour la troisième fois, Joy… Hééé ! C'pas sympa de m'claquer la porte au nez !

**-xOx-**

Winner.

Au point où il en était, plus rien ne pouvait surprendre Wufei.

Même le fait que l'un de ses colocataires lui envoyait son cadeau alors qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit depuis des années.

Tsss…

**-xOx-**

_Cher Wufei,_ _  
_

_Si je ne te remets pas ce cadeau en main propre, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis désolé, pardonne ma lâcheté. Je suis conscient qu'au début, quand Heero, Trowa et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble, tu as eu beaucoup du mal à l'accepter : d'une part parce que tu ne trouvais pas cela correct que deux, ou plutôt trois personnes de même sexe couchent les unes avec les autres, et d'autre part parce que nos nuits assez mouvementées te frustraient, toi le pauvre puceau asexué qui était toujours tout seul dans ta chambre. Je suis bien conscient que certains soirs tu ne dormais pas, de même que Duo et je m'en excuse. Cependant, je constate que depuis quelques mois la tendance s'est inversée. Je sais que ton amour pour Duo est récent ainsi que ta découverte des plaisirs du sexe, mais il faudrait vraiment que vous modériez le nombre de décibels produits lors de vos rapports._ _  
_

_C'est donc dans ce but que je t'offre ce petit rien du tout. Je l'ai choisi avec amour, sans tenir compte de son prix exceptionnellement élevé ni de sa rareté, alors j'espère que tu en prendras grand soin. Tu peux être sûr que je le vérifierai. J'espère que la taille te conviendra, j'ai pris le plus petit modèle que j'ai pu trouver._ _  
_

_Joyeux Noël,_ _  
_

_Quatre Raberba Winner._

**-xOx-**

Nymphomane, calculateur, vicieux et sadique.

Tous ces mots étaient des pléonasmes de Winner.

Sa lettre suintait la vengeance et l'ironie à des kilomètres.

« (…) _nos nuits assez mouvementées te frustraient, toi le pauvre petit puceau asexué_ (…) »

Wufei ne le niait pas, il fut un temps où il était effectivement frustré à mort d'entendre Winner, Barton et Yuy s'envoyer en l'air un peu partout dans la maison à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.

Mais jamais, JAMAIS il n'avait été asexué !

De même qu'à cette époque, il n'était déjà plus puceau depuis des mois !

Il froissa la lettre et l'envoya voltiger à travers la pièce, énervé par ce qu'il venait d'y lire.

Quant au cadeau…

**-xOx-**

« - Ohhh, you touch my Tralala… »

_« … La, lalala, lalala, lalalalalalala, lalala… »_

« - Hummm, my Ding Ding Dong ! »

_« … Lalalalalalala, lalala… »_

« - Ohhh, you touch my Tralala… »

_« … La, lalala, lalala, lalalalalalala, lalala… »_

« - Hummm, my Ding Ding Dong ! »

_« … Lalalalalalala, lalala… »_

**-xOx-**

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la terreur que cette _chose_ lui inspirait.

L'objet en question était un énorme _sex toy_ à la taille improbable, qui en plus de passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, de tourner sur lui-même et de donner l'heure, jouait en boucle la chanson de Gunther.

Il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'aller se pendre, là, maintenant.

Mais le pire, c'était tout de même la bonne demi-douzaine de tubes de lubrifiant fournis avec.

Tous complètement inutiles, cela va sans dire.

Vu le diamètre incroyable de l'objet, il n'arriverait jamais à le rentrer - ne serait-ce que de _quelques_ centimètres - dans sa bouche.

Alors ailleurs…

Bon sang, c'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs :

Peacecraft l'avait remercié de coucher avec Maxwell, qu'elle considérait comme étant un dangereux homosexuel dégénéré, en lui envoyant des _Kleenex_, Schbeiker lui avait passé toute une collection de pornos gay, Po lui avait envoyé une poupée gonflable à son effigie qui gémissait des insanités, Merquise lui avait fourni sa _sex tape_ perso après lui avoir fait la liste complète de ses fantasmes inavoués envers son humble personne et Winner lui avait carrément offert le _sex toy_ du _Livre des Records_, size XXXL, avec option "Sons et Lumières".

Pitoyable.

Rien, mais vraiment **rien** ne pourrait être pire !

Ah, si.

La sonnette venait une nouvelle fois de retentir.

Vanné, las, crevé, fourbu, fatigué, rompu, harassé, anéanti, épuisé, Wufei resta planté dans le salon qui pour le coup s'était transformé en un véritable musée des horreurs dédié au sexe, fermement résolu à se raser la tête et à s'enfermer dans le plus proche monastère dès le lendemain pour se faire moine.

Hors de question qu'il aille ouvrir la porte pour tomber de nouveau sur ce crétin de facteur qui allait une nouvelle fois lui apporter un nouveau colis, avec une nouvelle lettre accompagnée d'un nouveau cadeau.

_Fatal error_.

Ce n'était pas lui qui se tenait sur le seuil de l'entrée.

**-xOx-**

- Wu ? T'es là ?

- M-Maxwell ? ! Tu ne devais pas revenir après-demain ?

- Si, mais j'ai trimé comme un fou pour pouvoir finir la mission plus tôt que prévu donc me voilà !

- Effectivement, te voilà…

- Je vais pouvoir réveillonner et fêter Noël avec toi. C'est pas génial ?

- Splendide… NON ! Ne viens pas dans le salon ! !

- Pourquoi ? T'es avec ta maîtresse ? Sacré Fei ! Tu m'éton-… AAARGH ! ! !

- … Je t'avais prévenu.

**-xOx-**

_**Putain**_ _de __**bordel**__ de __**merde**__ d'__**enculé**__ de fils de __**pute**__ de __**saloperie**__ d'__**enfoiré**__ de Noël à la __**CON**__ !_

_Pourquoi Maxwell est rentré plus tôt ?_

_POURQUOI ? ?_

**-xOx-**

- Dis-moi que je rêve Wu… jure-moi sur la tête de Nataku que Zechs n'est pas entrain de jouir en _full HD _sur l'écran géant de notre télé plasma !

- C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! ! ! Je...

- Ah bon ? Là, par exemple, c'est pas Gunther que j'entends chanter à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales à travers ta batte de baseball fluoresc-… OH PUTAIN ! Mais c'est un… un…

- Maxwell, s'il te plaît, calme-toi et écoute-moi. Je peux tout t'expliquer ! !

- T'écouter ? ! Parce que tu vas me dire que ce _sex toy_ s'est retrouvé par hasard avec toi dans le salon, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non, il...

- Que ces boîtes de mouchoirs en papier sont sorties toutes seules du placard ?

- Non plus, elles...

- Que ce sont pas des bouteilles de lubrifiant qui trônent sur le canapé mais des gels douche ?

- ...

- Tu me prends pour un gros con ou tu penses vraiment que j'en suis un ? ? ?

- Laisse-moi au moins en placer une !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je vais te dire ce que je vais faire : Je vais repartir à reculons, franchir lentement la porte d'entrée et la refermer. Une fois dehors, j'irai me jeter dans le lac le plus proche, me noierai, mourrai, puis je me réveillerai dans mon pieux et constaterait que tout ce bordel n'est en fait qu'un putain de cauchemar issu de mon imagination qu'est partie en _live_…

- Je t'interdis de faire ça.

- Comme si j'allais me gêner.

- ATTENDS ! ! ! NE…

- Bye !

**-xOx-**

_Injustice._

_Injustice !_

_INJUSTICE ! ! !_

**-xOx-**

- MAXWEEEEELL ! ! !

**-oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo-**

Fin.

**-oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo-**

Pour toutes celles qui se poseraient la question :

Le facteur se prénomme Allan, il a vingt-cinq ans et est brun aux yeux noisettes. Il est très gentil, un peu trop naïf et il vit en colocation avec sa petite amie qu'il a connu à l'école primaire, Eve.

MERRY HAPPY CHRISTMAS !


End file.
